Ceylan's day with Max
Ceylan's day with Max is a fanfiction story written by dream18writer on the portal fanfiction.net. It was published on 11/26/2014. Overview This is just a random story I came up with about Ceylan and Max. In short Ceylan has to watch Max for a few days and on the first day things go wrong. What will Ceylan do? Story It was mostly a normal day for Ceylan Jones. He was at home while his parents were at work. Toxsa was busy at the diner, Chooki was at some practice that Ceylan didn't pay much attention too, and Guren was at a family reunion. All that was home were him and Max! Guren had Ceylan cat sit Max while he was at the family reunion due to him being gone for a few days and a relative of his was allergic to cats. Ceylan really didn't mind since Max was easier to take care of then Kiro. However it was also a little boring since Max was a cat and Ceylan didn't really think a cat could be fun. "So…Max…" he said not believing he was so bored that he was talking to a cat. "What do you want to do?" All Max did was stare at him. He didn't even meow. Ceylan stared him down and joked, "What? Want to have a stare down?" Max just yawned and went to sleep next to Ceylan. Ceylan was so bored now. All his friends were busy and he was stuck at home alone. That was when he saw the bag of stuff that Guren gave to him. There was food and toys and Ceylan figured he might as well us it. He looked through the bag which caused Max to wake up from his nap to see what all the noise was about. He meowed and went to check it out. However Ceylan refused to let him see what he was doing. Every time Max tried to see Ceylan would move the bag away to where Max couldn't see it. Every time Ceylan did that Max meowed. "Give me a second Max." He said wanting him to calm down. "Found it!" The sudden statement surprised Max but he was also curious to see what he found. That was when Ceylan turned around and revealed he had the yellow cat tail toy. Max's interest was sparked. He loved that toy and was ready to play. Ceylan started moving the toy all around wanting Max to play. Max stared at the toy intensely and got into the position that said he was ready to pounce. Ceylan was ready to play and so was Max. They ended up playing for awhile but then Ceylan got tired of this toy and not to mention he was hungry too. He could tell Max was also hungry because he began meowing a lot. So he put the toy away and went to get Max's food ready. Once that was laid out Ceylan expected Max to come straight to it but he didn't. "Max? Food is ready." Ceylan called out. He even picked up the food and shook it around so it would make noise but still no Max. "Great. Where did that cat go?" Ceylan began his search for the lost cat. He looked up stairs and down. He looked over things, under things, and even in between things. No matter where he looked Max would not there. He couldn't even here him meow anymore. Ceylan began to worry. "Max!?" He yelled hoping he would come out but he did not. That was when he went back into the living room and noticed the window was open a bit. He panicked, "Max!?" He ran outside to see if he was out there. When he was not found Ceylan panicked even more. He just lost his best friends beloved cat. He looked all around his house and his neighborhood trying to find him. He was able to find many cats but none of them where Max. He was actually surprised to see how many cats there were, but it didn't matter since he just had to find Max. When he ran out of options and was still unable to find him he called Toxsa to see if he would be able to help. "Toxsa. I lost Max!" He nearly yelled. "That's bad." Toxsa said not really sounding like he was surprised. Ceylan was a bit annoyed he sounded like that but still he had to ask. "So can you help me find him?" "Sorry I can't. I am still working." Toxsa said but then Ceylan heard Wakamei in the background. "Toxsa! Get back to work!" She said angrily. "Coming!" He said to her. "Sorry Ceylan. Good luck." With that he hung up. Ceylan didn't let that faze him. But now he really was reluctant about calling the next person, but eventually he did. He dialed the number and an answer was there quickly. "Hello." Said Chooki. "Chooki! I lost Max!" He said still panicking. "That is not good. You sure you checked everywhere?" He asked. "Yes. I looked everywhere in my neighborhood." Ceylan said franticly. "What about Guren's neighborhood?" Chooki said. "Why would Max be there?" Ceylan asked with confusion. "Cats will return to their original homes when they get lost or in this case out. I bet when he got out of your house he returned to his home, which is Guren's house." Chooki explained. "That's it!" He said with a lot of excitement. "Thanks Chooki." Then he hung up not hearing what Chooki said after words. He ran as fast as he could to Guren's house and was praying with all his might that he was there. Once he got there he didn't see Max but he could hear meowing. It was loud and continuous, so Ceylan followed the sound. He made it to the back of the house and saw Max clawing at the door. Ceylan was so overjoyed he found him that he ran up with watery eyes. "Max!" He said as he ran towards the cat. Max looked back and meowed. "Come here you silly cat." He said as he picked Max up. "You are suppose to stay at my house for now." On his way home he held on tight to make sure Max did not get loose. He also pet him as he walked to keep him calm. "We are almost there." He said to Max. When he looked he saw that Max was asleep in his arms. Ceylan smiled and said, "Silly cat." When he made it home he tried to set Max down to where he did not wake up him but that did not work. Max woke up but he found a comfortable spot and went straight back to sleep. Ceylan then went to close the window and searched the house for others then he too went to bed. "Man. Today was hard. Who knew taking care of a cat was this hard." He said in a joking manner. "Oh well. Time to go to bed." He then got into bed and went to sleep. Shortly after he got into bed he felt something jump on his bed and by his legs. He got up and saw it was Max how was sleeping soundly next to him. Ceylan smiled and said, "Good night Max."